Flower Field
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Zero x Reader] [Drabble]


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em"Zero, what do you think this world will look like? You know, when the fighting finally stops?"/em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The cool, refreshing grass brushed against the damaged nerves of his cheeks as the wind gently bent the delicate blades to its whim. The thin, gossamer veil of the cirrus clouds slowly parted, revealing the glorious, golden treasure hiding within the depths of the over head sea. It was all he focussed on, all he noticed.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"For once in his life full of nothing but wars and hardships, he felt peace.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em"I would love to see an entire area covered in nothing but green grass and flowers," you said with a smile, lightly cradling the pot in your hand. The shy, dainty blossom within peaked out to show the vibrant purple tinting its petals. Despite his role as a soldier, even he noticed the lack of greenery. You lived in forest composed of iron and steel, where the sky was always dark and the air nearly suffocated its inhabitants with its heavy contamination. He couldn't remember the last time he saw something that wasn't altered by science to some degree. em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emYou were considered strange for holding such a fascination to the natural.em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emStrange as this solitary little flower...em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cracks delved into the crimson of his helmet, seeping into his once perfect skin. His golden locks became matted as it tangled within the beds of grass. His lids grew heavy with fatigue. He may have been a one of a kind warrior, one with unmatched strength and a legendary history, but at this given moment, he simply wanted to sink into the softness of the cushion beneath him and allow sleep to carry him away.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"With one, slow inhale, a familiar scent filled his nostrils, swallowing every one of his manufactured senses; the sweet aroma of blossoms peaking from the stalks.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"And his mind drifted to you.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Were you seeing this? Were you glancing down from your haven in the stars? He liked to think so. He wanted to think of your wide grin, the innocent twinkle in your eye as you surveyed the scene, your hands clasped tightly beneath your chin. You were always one of the few that found hope and pleasure in things that were often overlooked and ignored.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It would be the people like you that would rebuild this world, the ones that found the importance of little things.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Even in his exhausted state, the imprint of your smile shown at the forefront of his memory. Despite your early departure, he felt that he still managed to give you something in return, something that reminded him of what mattered most regardless of his constant drowning in war and bloodshed...span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"And he would forever thank you for that.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He deeply inhaled the fragrance of the cheerful blossoms, engaging in a lively dance with the grass, conducted by the breeze. Occasionally, a bird's shadow broke his line of sight with the sun, its song ringing over the rustling planes.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It was, to say the least, perfect.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"With another, tired exhale, he was finally able to close his eyes...span/p 


End file.
